daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Necktie Killer
The Necktie killings begin happening in August 2015. Victims include Serena Mason, Paige Larson, Wendy Taylor, and Will Horton. Also the attempted murders of Marlena Evans, Chad DiMera and Abigail Deveraux. Chad was the prime suspect in the murders, but it was later proved that the killer was actually Ben Weston. He was first arrested in December 8, 2015 and sentenced to a mental institution, but he later escaped in the beginning of March, 2016. In April 7, he got into the DiMera mansion where he and Abigail were alone. Abigail tricked and seduced him up to the bed room where she stabbed him with scissors and knocked him out. Instead of calling the cops, Abigail decided to deal with Ben herself; so she tied him to the bed, and began torturing and taunting him, right before she poured gasoline on the bed and all over him and set him on fire without hesitation. His legs were burned severely, and he was going to die until Chad stopped the fire. Ben tried to make his escape but Chad knocked him out and gave him a busted lip. The ambulance and JJ and Lani along with the rest of Salem PD arrived and arrested him mercilessly, even though he was a state of shock. He tried to tell the police what Abigail did to him, but JJ told the men that he's a psycho and that it doesn't matter what he says. He was taken to the hospital where he was treated for third and second degree burns. JJ later visited him in his hospital room where he declared that the burns he was suffering from was no where near as much as he deserves. He vowed to Ben that he would make sure that he would pay for his crimes. On April 19, JJ revealed that instead of being sent back to the mental institution from which he escaped from, Ben was condemned by the District Attorney Justin Kiriakis to be sane enough to be sent to a maximum security prison. In 2017, Ben became a patient at Bayview Sanitarium. It's revealed that Will survived his killing spree, thanks to the efforts of Dr. Wilhelm Rolf. Whom revived Will while he was in the morgue back in 2015. In June 2018, at Bayview, Dr. Evans came to see if Ben‘s claim that he has been cured from his mental illness is true. He informs her that he had his breakthrough when Sami kidnapped him and forced him into nearly strangling Will. After a long interrogation, Marlena believed Ben is truly remorseful and so he was released to rejoin society. List of victims This is a list of Ben's victims while he was known as "The Necktie Killer." Names in bold are those who were killed. A total number of four deaths have happened under Ben Weston. However, one of his victims was revived, so he's responsible for three confirmed deaths. Victims Gallery ImagesXU6EKCAS.jpg|1st Victim: Eric Finds Serena Strangled To Death Paige Murdered-e1441811567240.png|2nd Victim: JJ Finds Paige Strangled Necktie-killer.jpg|1st Attempted Victim: Necktie Killer Attacking Marlena Will-full-strangled.jpg|3rd Victim: The Necktie Killer Strangling Will (revived) Chad-and-abby-cabin-fire-days-jj.jpg|2nd Attempted Victim: Ben AKA The Necktie Killer Ties Abby and Chad To A Burning Bed Ben-Wendy-gun-Days-HW.jpg|4th Victim: Ben Kills Wendy ThomasAlone.jpg|5th Victim: Ben Kidnapped Thomas Deveraux BenJerry.gif|6th Victim: Ben Knocks Out Security Officer Jerry Justice Is Served/Karma is a Bitch! Ben December 7 2015 Part 1.gif|Ben, The Necktie Killer Arrested By JJ and Lani Bf2aef846990ab00ef611f229a011840.jpg|Batty Ben, The Necktie Killer; First Time in Jail 2814a3b582483caff237d7f53bf5664a.jpg|Batty Ben in Jail BEnJail.gif|Batty Ben in Jail File:Tumblr o5eqss5IHi1v91fhyo4 1280.gif|PAYBACK #1: Abigail Stabs Ben File:Giphy (2).gif|PAYBACK #2: Abigail Knocks Batty Ben Out! File:BEton.gif|PAYBACK #3: Abigail Torments and Humiliates Batty Ben! File:Giphy (1)-0.gif|PAYBACK #4: Abigail Digs Her Wedding Ring Into Ben's Stab Wound. BenScared.gif|PAYBACK #5: Abigail Terrifies Batty Ben!!!! AbbsBurn.gif|PAYBACK #6: Ben, the Necktie Killer BURNS! KARMA IS A BITCH!!!! BenSuffers.gif|PAYBACK #6 cont.: Ben, the Necktie Killer BURNED!!! BenS .gif|PAYBACK #6 cont.: Ben, the Necktie Killer Suffering!!! File:Giphy-1.gif|PAYBACK #7: Chad Punches Ben Out!!! File:Ben April 11 2016.gif|Burned Ben Arrested!!! File:Ben April 11 2016 (1).gif|Burned Ben Taken Away!!! JJBEN.gif|JJ Vows To Ben That He Will Pay Forever For His Crimes! BENMAXPRIS.gif|J.J Tells Chad That Ben Is Going Straight To Maximum Security Prison Days-04-12-16-5.jpg|JJ Vows To Ben That He Will Pay Forever For His Crimes! Batty-Ben.jpg|Batty Ben Helpless Abben.jpg|Batty Ben Being Humiliated and Tormented By His Tormenter Abigail DiMera MTM3ODk0MjE5MjAwMDc5NzI5.jpg|Batty Ben Few Seconds Away From Being Set On Fire IMG 5976.jpg|Batty Ben's Agony! IMG 5978.jpg|Batty Ben's Legs on Fire! IMG 5977.jpg|Batty Ben Screams in Agony!!! IMG 5954.jpg|Batty Ben Burned!!!! JUSTICE IS SERVED!!!!!! Days-04-11-16-4.jpg|Burned Batty Ben Arrested Normal chad-stops-abby-from-killing-ben-dool-hw.jpg Revived Victims Days-of-our-lives-chandler-massey-5.jpg|Will Horton Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains Category:Characters of the 2010s